marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Johnson
Daisy Johnson, more commonly known as Skye, was a hacker working with the Rising Tide hacktivist collective who is now a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent as part of Phil Coulson's team. She is an Inhuman who possesses massive power.SPOILERS: AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Producers On Tonight's Massive Revelations During her training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Agent Grant Ward was her supervising officer (or S.O.). Her parents were known for ravaging a village at Hunan Province. As an infant, Skye was classified as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D.. At the orphanage they gave her the name Mary Sue Poots, though she no longer uses it. She was born on July 2, 1988. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" When Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would kill a normal human being, she advised him to run, because she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to make him disappear. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Grant Ward and taken to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base for interrogate her about the name of the hooded hero. She mentions something called Centipede, but she refuses to name the hero. Coulson then threatens her with a newly developed truth serum, which he surprisingly injects into Agent Ward, leaving his agent in the hands of a skilled hacker who has a few interesting questions to ask. While Skye doesn’t get anything top secret out of Agent Ward, she does feel more like a part of the team, because Coulson is more interested in making her a part of the team than punishing her for the trouble she has caused. as Peterson condition begins to worse due to his exposure to Extremis, she's then kidnapped by Peterson, also requesting that she delete any and all of his presence so he can effectively disappear and keep himself and his son safe from the powers behind Centipede. Skye skillfully triggers a security breach and gives Coulson the coordinates of her position, and he rushes to her aid. A fight breaks out as Peterson tries to escape both Coulson’s team and the assassin that the doctor had instructed to kill him, and results in Ward being forced to shoot Mike in the head. Fortunately, due to his superhuman abilities, Mike Peterson survives and recovers from his wounds, and his child is safe. Later, Skye and Coulson are driving Lola, Coulson's hovercraft vintage red car toward what Agent Ward called a “0-8-4,” after Coulson requests that Skye seriously consider joining the team long-term and helping them further their cause. "0-8-4" ''To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" Skye broke into the Hub in an attempt to find more data involving her past. The classified data revealed that the woman who dropped Skye off to the orphanage was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was assassinated. "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Seeds" ''To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added Character traits A civilian new recruit and computer hacker, described as "bubbly and goofy" but "also compassionate, edgy and witty." It's been revealed that due to growing up like an orphan, Skye has spent most of her life without much stability. As such she has developed a thick-skin, rarely trusting people, particularly those in authority. She often uses dry humor and sarcasm to distract and distance herself from situations and people that make her uncomfortable, or simply to lighten the mood during particularly stressful situations. Still, regardless of how protective she is of herself, Skye often sees the best in other people, such as with Mike Peterson. Skye can also become extremely loyal to those who earn her trust, in particular Coulson's team. Soon after joining, she grew to appreciate each member of the team, and would do anything and everything in her power to help and protect them. However, should someone ever betray her or her friends, that trust is gone, as was the case with Agent Ward upon his betrayal as a HYDRA agent. Skye has been shown capable of holding her own in most situations. She is shown to be very good at improvising in stressful situations. Once such example includes impersonating Agent May to give the team Coulson's coordinates despite the tracking bracelet which would shut down any tech she tried to use. In the wake of Ward's betrayal she developed a far tougher streak, and in "S.O.S. Part Two" seemed to be on the verge, however reluctantly, of killing her mother to save ordinary humans when her father stepped in and took that burden on himself. Powers and abilities Powers Skye is an Inhuman, and thus holds the potential to obtain superpowers when exposed to mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner. * Seismic Energy Generation: After transforming, Skye gained the ability to generate and manipulate the constant vibrations in the universe, which give her the ability to produce shockwaves and earthquakes, including a form of telekinesis. Abilities * Master Hacker: Skye is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills are utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Phil Coulson put her in charge of the Clairvoyant mission because she "sees things in unique ways" and was a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: From her time training under Agent Ward and May respectively, Skye has become a very good fighter. A fast learner, Skye was able to effectively use defensive maneuvers taught to her during the beginning of her training. Since becoming a full agent, Skye is able to hold her own against if not defeat more experienced S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as shown against Agent 33. Weaknesses She is not immune to the direct effects of the vibrations, and is capable of hurting herself without adequate control. Relationships *Calvin Johnson - Father. *Jiaying - Mother. *Phil Coulson - Superior and father figure. *Grant Ward - Former teammate, love interest and Supervising Officer (S.O.) turned enemy. *Jemma Simmons - Teammate. *Leo Fitz - Teammate. *Melinda May - Teammate and new Supervising Officer (S.O.). *Raina - Enemy. *Ian Quinn - Enemy. *Mike Peterson/Deathlok - Enemy turned ally. *John Garrett - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Antoine Triplett - Teammate; deceased. *Isabelle Hartley - Ally; deceased. *Idaho - Ally; deceased. *Lance Hunter - Ally. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Ally. *Eric Koenig - Ally. *Billy Koenig - Ally. *Miles Lydon - former ally and lover. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Chloe Bennet ***"Pilot" (First appearance) ***"0-8-4" ***"The Asset" ***"Eye-Spy" ***"Girl In The Flower Dress" ***"FZZT" ***"The Hub" ***"The Well" ***"Repairs" ***"The Bridge" ***"The Magical Place" ***"Seeds" ***"T.R.A.C.K.S." ***"T.A.H.I.T.I." ***"Yes Men" ***"End of the Beginning" ***"Turn, Turn, Turn" ***"Providence" ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" ***"Nothing Personal" ***"Ragtag" ***"Beginning of the End" ***"Shadows" ***"Heavy is the Head" ***"Making Friends and Influencing People" ***"Face My Enemy ***"A Fractured House" ***"The Writing on the Wall" ***"The Things We Bury" ***"...Ye Who Enter Here" ***"What They Become" ***"Aftershocks" ***"Who You Really Are" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comics) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' Behind the scenes *Parisa Fakhri auditioned for Skye. Trivia *In the comics, Daisy Johnson/Quake is the daughter of Calvin Zabo/Mister Hyde. Daisy Johnson can generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. She is immune to any harmful effects of the vibrations. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Skye Agents of SHIELD.jpg Skye-1.jpg|Promotional Image. Skye 02.jpg|Promotional Image. "Pilot" Skye1-AoSPilot.png Skye2-AoSPilot.png SkyeNabbed-AoSPilot.png Phil Coulson interrogates Skye.jpg|Coulson and Ward interrogating Skye. Skye.jpg "0-8-4" Skye084-AoS084.png "The Asset" SkyePinkDress1.jpg SkyePinkDress2.jpg AoS_The_Asset.jpg QuinnSkye2-AoSTA.png Skye1-AoSTA.png SkyeTraining-AoSTA.png "Eye-Spy" Skye1-AoSES.png AoS_Eye-Spy.jpg Skye2-AoSES.png "Girl in the Flower Dress" Skye1-AoSGFD.png Skye2-AoSGFD.png Skye3-AoSGFD.png "FZZT" Skye1-AoSFZZT.png "The Hub" Skye1-AoSHub.png Skye2-AoSHub.png Skye3-AoSHub.png Skye4-AoSHub.png Skye5-AoSHub.png "The Well" Skye1-AoSWell.png|Skye and May on board the Bus Skye2-AoSWell.png|Sky and FitzSimmons learn that Elliot Randolph is Asguardian "The Magical Place" Skye1-AoSTMP.png Skye2-AoSTMP.png Skye3-AoSTMP.png Skye4-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam3-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam4-AoSTMP.png Skye5-AoSTMP.png "Seeds" Skye1-AoSSeeds.png|Skye learns about the academies Skye2-AoSSeeds.png|"'Bad Seed' isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. term, Ward. Just a term." Skye3-AoSSeeds.png|Chilling in the Boiler Room with Simmons Skye4-AoSSeeds.png|Discuss options on the Bus Skye5-AoSSeeds.png|Skye learns the truth about her past "T.R.A.C.K.S." Skye1Fitz1-AoSTRACKS.png Skye2Fitz2-AoSTRACKS.png Skye3-AoSTRACKS.png "T.A.H.I.T.I." Skye1-TAHITI.png Skye2-TAHITI.png Skye3-TAHITI.png "Turn, Turn, Turn" AoS_Turn,_Turn,_Turn.jpg Season 2 SkyeandherMother.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Aliens Category:Inhumans Category:Asian Americans